Spare Change
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: [fanworkathon fill]: "Why did you make your wallet so similar to mine?". Iris, Vector, Rio, Ryouga.


The first day of school is more than tiring enough for all of them.

So tiring that at first _none_ of them notice her; she follows them along because _well there's nothing else to do_, and it's not until Rio finds her way from the shower only to see a walking mirror and tear a scream through the whole house that they realize, _oh no_.

No-one has really any idea what to do with Iris now that they've all returned – she never had a family that wasn't Nasch and though the others have gotten used to her being around, it's all terribly difficult for them to adjust themselves and _as if they need another, right?_

"Why don't we just take her in? It's not as if we don't have the space and we have taken in every other lord, so it would be unfair not to take her too."

It takes Ryouga a few days to decide, but he eventually gives in to her demands and everyone rolls their eyes because _wow that wasn't a surprise or anything_, but they all pitch in because she's important to everyone in their own special ways.

* * *

In the end, they all fall for her, for who couldn't really – her eyes light with a joy whenever Gilag takes her to her favourite movie, and Durbe's shoulders are the perfect height to sit on so she can reach the top shelf. Alit's the greatest tag player _ever,_ and Mizael just has a way with a stray dog that eventually turns into their pet dog that _look oniisama Mizael is the bestest big brother look at the cute dog he let me adopt!_

The Kamishiros, being the ones who have the most experience with everything to do with the modern world, are their own version of parents, and parents have to keep the others in line, or this is what Rio claims when she bursts into Vector's room, hands clasped on her hips with not a care in the world for whatever he's doing.

"You have an obligation, fulfil it."

So with a scowl and a snatch of his wallet, he drags himself from his room and drags her to the mall, blatantly ignoring Durbe's _please pick up some milk and bread on your way_! And though Iris is exceptionally happy at the idea of being taken shopping, no matter who it is, he shoves his hands in his pockets and reluctantly follows her into the first shop.

He can't say that he's the best at fashion, but he can't help but admit she looks cute in the skirt and shirt she's donned herself in; exasperation passes his lips as he reluctantly reaches for his wallet, thoughts filled with _Merag will pay me back for this or else_ – only to find the thin leather bounds of his wallet gone; replaced by a thin polyester wallet that holds nothing but a driver's license and a credit card that he's seen once before, once when Nasch had volunteered-

_Oh._

"Iris?" Vector calls, waiting for her quiet, _mou, yes Vec?_ before continuing. "If there's anything else you want, _anything at all, _you can get it, okay? All on big brother Vector today."

The door opens, blue strands popping out only to be brushed away to see a grin that even makes a small smile tug at the corner of his lips without warning.

"Thank you, big brother Vec, you're the best!"

* * *

She parades back into the room with a small bag in her hands; the others are loaded all over Vector's shoulders and hanging off his forearms and frankly, he's glad to be home but it's all worth it in the end; it'll all be worth it in the end.

He finally gets to dump the bags on the table, exhaling in a relief that he's not used to as he sinks into the nearest chair. The sudden noise has brought Merag's attention as it normally does, but she doesn't have even the time to ask how their trip was before the small bag ends up in her hands.

"What's this?" She's curious, but the thought pushes to the back of her mind as she catches sight of the small sparkle of light around her neck.

"Vec bought me a pretty necklace, how cute is it!" Iris gushes, hands gently pushing the bag further into Merag's hands. "He bought you a matching one, so now we can be twins, just like you and oniisama!"

Alarm flashes through her eyes, though hidden from the curious eyes of her adopted sister as she eyes Vector dangerously. "Did he now?" She questions, gently removing the packaging and letting the small pendant fall between their eyes. "That was very kind of him."

He goes to shrug, give a nonchalant reply of _well, whatever _but he's interrupted by his final show; everything he's been waiting for walks in in the form of Ryouga's confused daze. "hey Rio, do you know what happened to my wal-" as blue eyes sweep from Rio to the Iris to the matching necklaces, to the table full of bags and Vector's smirk that just _drives him insane _and- "You didn't."

Vector fishes the wallet from his pocket, hands fiddling along the wallet before tossing it into his waiting arms. "Why make your wallet so similar in appearance to mine? Good luck telling her to take them back."

He gets up and walks away, hands in pockets and a smirk he hasn't got to wear in a long time.


End file.
